Si Jelek dan Si Lesung Pipit
by ridxoxo
Summary: Aku hanya dapat memandangnya dari jauh.. Hanya dapat mengagumi sosoknya dari seberang sini.. Seberang kelasnya.. Karena aku terlalu pengecut bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melewati kelasnya. with Suho and Lay pair. Shounen-ai. Insyaallah, Chaptered.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

_Aku hanya dapat memandangnya dari jauh.. Hanya dapat mengagumi sosoknya dari seberang sini.. Seberang kelasnya.. Karena aku terlalu pengecut bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melewati kelasnya._

**_Si Jelek dan Si Lesung Pipit_**

**_A ridxoxo fanfiction._**

**_With pair SULAY—Suho and Lay. _**

**_For Teen._**

**_Shounen-Ai_**

**_Enjoy~_**

Lay POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tergesa. Melewati lapangan basket, dan segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasku. Ada sekitar 20 anak tangga-yang berliuk-liuk- yang harus kulewati. Yeah, akhirnya tingkatku disekolah sudah mencapai akhir. Tingkat 3, paling senior. Dan otomatis kelasku berada paling atas juga. Capek memang, setiap hari harus melewati tangga yang berliuk-liuk dan juga dengan anak tangga yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. Apalagi jika ada pelajaran yang memaksamu harus pergi ke _laboratorium _atau untuk berkumpul di lapangan. Sungguh melelahkan.

"Hai Lay!" kalian lihat lelaki berparas imut yang sedang melambai kearahku? Itu Luhan, teman sebangku ku. Sebenarnya bukan hanya teman sebangku, sih. Tetapi kami juga bertetangga. Bahkan, kampung halamanku dengannya sama—China. Hanya berbeda kota saja.

"Luhan!" sambutku tak kalah riang darinya. Aku menghampirinya, dan hampir saja akan ikut _nongkrong_ didepan kelas sebelum Luhan mencegahku, "Simpan dulu tasmu. Tenang saja, _dia _tidak akan datang sepagi ini." Kemudian mengedip nakal kepadaku. Memutar bola mataku malas, aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas. Ku simpan tas _MCM _berwarna ungu ku—_FYI,_ tas ku dengan Luhan sama. Hanya berbeda warna. Oke maaf ini tidak penting.

"Lu.." sapaku pada Luhan. "Hm.." Luhan hanya menggumam kecil. Jelas saja, matanya sedang asyik membaca buku pelajaran Sosial, sedangkan mulutnya terpasang sebuah sedotan yang mengubungkan _bubble tea _di gelas plastik—yang sengaja ia beli di depan sekolah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Luhan menatapku jengah. Kemudian menjauhkan sedotan itu dari mulutnya. _Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?_

"Kris-_ge _benar, mempunyai sahabat sepertimu harus ekstra sabar. Lihat di pergelangan tangan kirimu saja, Lay!" tak kuindahkan omelan Luhan, saat orang itu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Aku terus memandangnya dengan intens, _hanya dapat memandangnya dari sini_. Orang itu.. yang berhasil membuat jantungku selalu bergetar dengan tidak normal. Kadang, ada juga teman yang berkata seperti ini;

_"Kamu kok bisa mempunyai perasaan pada orang itu? Dia aneh!" _

Yup.

Aneh.

Tapi, bagiku, dia _tidak aneh_. Mungkin sebagian orang menganggapnya jelek dengan kacamata berbingkai emas—_seperti ayahku yang memakai kacamata seperti itu. _Kesan 'jelek' didalam dirinya sangat kuat saat melihat kulitnya yang _hitam legam seperti pantat panci. _Ditambah dengan gigi yang '_saling menumpuk' _disana sini.

Dimataku, itu tidak aneh, jelek, dan sebagainya.

Kacamata itu, membuatnya sangat dewasa dan terlihat pintar—walaupun sebenarnya dia memang pintar. Kulitnya itu bukan hitam! Tetapi eksotis yang menambah kesan _sexy_-nya. Dan juga giginya yang _ginsul_ .. bukankah di Jepang orang yang mempunyai gigi seperti itu termasuk _imut_?

Salah. Semua orang yang mendengarkan pernyataan ku barusan akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka pasti melontarkan kata-kata ini;

"_Hei Lay! Kamu harus segera pergi ke optik terdekat!" _– kemudian tertawa lagi. _Tertawa saja sampai pita suaramu habis—eh memang spongebob?_

Dia, lelaki berkulit eksotis serta _kacamata emas yang mengalihkan duniaku_, bernama Suho. Atau Kim Joonmyeon. Hanya berbeda beberapa bulan denganku. _Tentu saja tua dirinya._

Dan aku, Zhang Yixing atau Lay, hanya anak biasa, -_yang kata temanku aku terkenal karena jago dance-_ mencintai sesosok dirinya.

.._Dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkan itu._

* * *

**_HAI~  
_**

**_RIDXOXO DATENG LAGI BAWA EP EP INI. KATA SI AUTHOR SIH MAU CHAPTER. TAPI YA DO'AIN AJAH GA GAGAL KEK EXO LOVE. REVIEW YA. BBUING~_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pagi Itu

**_Chapter 1 – Pagi Itu…_**

Lay Side

"Tanpa penghormatan, bubar. Jalan!"

Aba-aba dari pembina upacara pagi ini menandakan jika upacara rutin setiap hari senin telah selesai. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bersama teman-teman ku berdiri kaku dilapang, aba-aba itu dilontarkan juga.

Kurasakan sesosok tangan kekar merangkul pundak ku. "Hei, Lay. Kantin yuk!"

_Oh. Ternyata Kris-ge. _

"Em.. _mian _Kris-ge. Hari ini pelajaran pertama ku pergi ke Laboratorium komputer. Kau tahu kan bagaimana kerasnya guru komputer?" Raut wajah Kris-_ge _berubah. Dari cerah menjadi murung.

"Maaf." Ujarku. Kris-_ge _tersenyum ramah. "Tak apa."

_Tapi aku mencium kebohongan dari kata itu. _

"Kalau begitu aku akan pegi ke kantin bersama…." Mata Kris-_ge _menelisik kearah sekitarnya, "Hey Chanyeol!" teriak Kris-_ge _pada _seseorang yang sama tinggi seperti Kris-_ge.

Lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu berjalan gontai kea rah Kris-_ge _dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Hey _man_! Lelaki jantan mempunyai semangat yang berkoar-koar! Seperti ku." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Katakan, mau apa kau memanggil ku?" Kris-_ge _tersenyum jahil. "Kantin yuk?" Tanpa menunggu Kris-_ge _mengambil oksigen, Chanyeol menarik Kris-_ge _menuju kantin dengan berlari super sangat cepat.

_Cih bocah rakus itu. _

Namanya Wu Yi Fan. Biasa dipanggil Kris. Dia lahir di China, sama sepertiku. Tapi sejak kecil dia pindah k _Vancouver, Canada. _Kris-_ge _ini lelaki populer dan—katanya—sangat tampan di sekolahku. _Wajar saja, anak band. _

Dan aku belum bisa melupakan apa yang Luhan dan teman-temanku bicarakan.

* * *

_"Lay!" _

_"Astaga.. Lu kau tidak bisa terus-terusan mengagetkanku!" Luhan terkekeh kecil, kemudian duduk disebelahku._

_"Tunggu.. pensilku mana?" Luhan menaikkan bahu-nya. "Aku tidak mengambilnya." _

_Aku terus mencari pensilku, dari laci meja, ku obrak-abrik tasku yang sudah rapi, tapi hasilnya nihil. _

_"Hilang lagi?" aku mengangguk lemas. "Itu pensilku yang ke 15." Kurapikan lagi tasku, bersiap untuk pulang._

_"Lay, tunggu sebentar." _

_"Apa ? Aku sudah ingin pulang, Lu." Luhan menarik tanganku, sehingga pantatku ini kembali menempati kursi._

_"Kris." Kris?_

_"Kris menyukaimu." Tersedak tenggorokanku. Kemudian tertawa sekeras mungkin._

_"hey, apa yang lucu?"_

_"Em… tak ada." _

_"Lalu?"_

_"yang benar saja Kris menyukaiku."_

_"Memang benar." Aku termenung, seketika keheningan menyelimuti kami. Luhan melirik jam tangannya, dan menepuk pundakku._

_"Aku pulang duluan, ya! Aku sudah dijemput," dan meninggalkan ku sendirian disini dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan._

_Kris? Menyukaiku?_

* * *

Angin musim penghujan membelai lembut wajahku. Aku sekarang sedang berada dibalkon, depan ruangan laboratorium komputer. Kemudian, seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Oh, Baek. Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Baekhyun—_classmate _ku.

"Menunggu pintu Laboratorium dibuka?" dia pun menempatkan posisinya desebelahku.

"Yeah. Begitulah?"

"Pak Lim tidak masuk hari ini, otomatis dia tidak akan mengajar kita di Laboratorium. Duh, aku lapar. Aku masuk kelas ya? Hati-hati masuk angin."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. Bukan, bukan karena guru komputer tidak masuk. Siapa sih yang _enggak _senang jika guru _killer _tidak masuk? Aku sebal mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Memangnya aku anak kecil, huh?

Kualihkan pandanganku pada sekumpulan anak-anak yang sedang diceramahi oleh guru Kesiswaan. _Cih, anak-anak tidak disiplin. Sudah tahu hari Senin, masih nekat telat_.

Kutajamkan penglihatanku dan menelisik wajah-wajah orang-orang tidak disiplin itu. Ada orang yang tinggi dengan wajah _blasteran—_itu Kris _well_. Lalu disebelah Kris ada sesosok dengan tinggi hampir menyamai Kris dengan kacamata coklat bertengger dihidungnya—itu Chanyeol pasti. Dan juga, uh? Apakah ia siswa baru? Aku belum pernah melihat siswa sini yang memakai kacamata berbingkai emas—_seperti bapak-bapak sekali_—dengan kulit hitam legam, memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu. Membuatku terus menatap dirinya intens. _Dia menjadi pusat perhatianku? _Dan—

**DEG.**

_Oh! Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan detak jantung yang menggila ini—_What? Jantungku? Kenapa dengan jantungku?

Tubuhku membeku seketika. Mataku masih menelisik asik menatap dirinya. Mengamati setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya dan otakku secara otomatis merekam semua itu. Dan—hey, giginya ternyata _ginsul_.

Jantungku semakin tidak karuan saat ia beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan menghampiri tasnya—_terlihat sekali kalau dia telat—_menyampirkan tasnya dipunggu tegap miliknya, kemudian berjalan menuju anak tangga.

Aku segera bergegas, berlari menuju kelas sahabatku yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kelasku.

"Maafkan aku!" aku menggumamkan kata-kata itu sambil terus berlari, saat tidak sengaja aku menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dikoridor.

Saat aku sudah berada didepan pintu kelas bertuliskan 12 B itu, aku segera mendobrak pintunya dan tanpa kusadari aku meneriakkan nama temanku.

"Xiao Lu!" panggilku. Tapi—

**Krik. Krik. Krik. **

"Ehem!"

Oh. My. God.

Lay. Kenapa. Kau. Begitu. Bodoh?!

Dihadapanku, kira-kira 2 meter dari tempatku berdiri, terlihat seorang wanita yang mulai keriput, sedang berkacak pinggang sembari mengetuk-ngetuk ujung penggaris kayu pada lantai.

Sial! Aku lupa jika kelas Luhan sedang ada jadwal matematika!

Aku menunduk malu, pipiku memerah. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Mulutku bersiap untuk mengucapkan kata-kata penyesalan dari murid kepada gurunya sebelum ada seseorang berdiri disampingku.

"Maafkan saya, Bu. Saya terlambat." Ucap lelaki itu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, dan melihat kaget melihat lelaki ini. _Lelaki jelek ini. _

Waktu terasa berhenti—bagiku. Aku masih menatapnya, enggan menghentikan kegiatanku dengan mengamati lekuk-lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna. Mulutku menganga. Dan aku tersadar setelah sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Tak apa, Joonmyun. Silahkan duduk dibangkumu. Dan kau—" mata Guru Jung menelisik, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku. "Bukankah kau Yixing? Zhang Yixing kelas 12 H? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku, dan menunduk malu, _sangat malu_.

_Matilah kau, Lay!_

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Author Note:**

**Hai. ****ridxoxo ****balik dengan membawa chapter 1 dari ff ini. Kemaren itu baru prolog hehe. Sudah gue update ya, dan maaf kalo gue telat update. **

**Banyak yang nanya nih, "Ini Sulay pair kan?" **

**Yeah ofcourse Suho dan Lay pair. Gue hard-shipper mereka kali lol. **

**Big thanks to:**

**-Madelene Lexine, Des Parfaits, chenma; author favorite gue, ninggalin review di ff ini sama "A Long Distance Relationship" thanksya! Kalian inspirasi gue /apaan dah.**

**-Alpaca Ace, ajib4ff; yang udah setia mengikuti ff gue, selalu hadir di review box. Thanks ya! Udah di update nih.**

**Dan juga buat siapa aja yg udah nge-review (atau mau review) ff ini sama ff "A Long Distance Relationship" makasih banget, gue terharu beneran baca review nya ihik.**

**Thanks juga buat siders; semoga tobat, ga plagiat ye wk.**

**Keep review ya, see you in next chapter!**

**With Love,**

**-ridxoxo-**


	3. Chapter 3 - Si Pria Jelek Itu

**_Chapter 2 – Jadi Si Pria Jelek itu.._**

"Hahahaha!" Luhan tertawa terbahak. **Sanga K**. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Kau tahu? Wajahmu… haha! Aku tidak kuat membayangkannya!" _sungguh, jika kau bukan sahabatku, akan kucekik kau, Xiao Lou!_

"Berhenti, Lu. Oh God. YAH! LUHAN!" teriakku kesal. Gigiku bergemeretak. Tak tahukah dia jika hari ini _mood _ku benar-benar hancur? Ehem, maksudku, setelah kejadian itu _mood _ku menjadi hancur. **Malu **lebih tepatnya.

Luhan menghentikan tawanya—walau ia menutup mulutnya untuk berhenti tertawa—dan menatap wajahku, "Lagian, kau ini kenapa , sih? Sudah tahu jam pelajaran pertama dikelasku Matematika." Kemudian menatapku dari ujung rambut yang paaaaaaaaaling atas hingga ujung kakiku yang menginjak semut. "Kau tidak _diapa-apakan _olehnya, kan? Sungguh, aku sangat khawatir saat melihatmu digiring menuju ruang guru." Lanjutnya. Aku mendesis malas.

"_Well_, jika guru Matematika itu pedofil, ke_virginan_ ku pasti sudah hilang." Kataku sembari terkikik kecil.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, dan kembali menyeruput _bubble tea_ nya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserahmu." Masih asik meminum _bubble tea _nya, "_by the way, _mau apa kau pergi kekelasku tadi pagi?" perkataannya kembali mengingatkanku pada si jelek namun menawan—aku tidak tau dari mana perkataanku ini berasal—yang ternyata satu kelas dengan Luhan.

"Oh ya! Xiao Lu!" aku berteriak—benar-benar berteriak jika kau mau tahu—hingga membuat Luhan menjauhkan kuping imut nya dari wajahku yang tidak kalah imut ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau satu kelas dengan pria menawan itu?!" seruku.

"Ya. Ya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Selain membuat kupingku pecah," Luhan memelankan suaranya, "Kau menarik perhatian orang, tahu!" kemudian menatapku intens. "Pria menawan? Uhm." Dia menggaruk kepalanya, "aku tidak menemukan seorang 'Pria Menawan' dikelasku."

Aku mendengus kesal, "Itu loh, Lu. Lelaki dengan kacamata coklat yang bertengger dihidungnya. Kemudian dengan kulit hitam legam seperti.. err.. apakah aku harus menyebutkannya? Baiklah, pantat panci!" aku terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang 'istimewa' didirinya. "oh ya! Dan juga, gigi ginsul yang indah—" Luhan tersedak. Kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

_"Lay… jangan katakan jika itu.. Joonmyun."_

"Aku pulang." Seruku pada semua orang yang berada didalam dirumah. Aku berjongkok, melepaskan ikatan tali sepatuku dan melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang ku pakai. Kusimpan sepatuku pada rak sepatu yang terdapat dipintu masuk rumahku.

Kakiku yang berbalut sandal rumah mulai berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku sangat lelah. Mataku dan pundakku sudah terasa berat. Tujuanku saat ini hanyalah 1—ranjang tempat tidur yang sudah tertata rapi serta hiasan bantal dan guling yang semakin membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Oh, Lay. Kau sudah pulang? Sini, _noona _mau cerita tentang—" perkataan kakak perempuanku satu-satunya—Zhang Li Yin yang konon mempunyai suara emas terhenti saat aku memperlihatkan telapak tangan ku padanya.

"Tidak, _noona_. Jangan sekarang. Aku lelah." Kemudian aku pergi begitu saja, menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan frustasi dari kakak ku dibawah sana.

Kubuka pintu kamarku, kemudian menutup dan menguncinya. Tas _MCM _yang sedari tadi menyampir dibahuku ku lempar begitu saja—tidak ingat bagaimana sulitnya aku mendapatkan tas itu.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku dan disambut dengan hangat oleh ranjang tercintaku ini. Menatap langit-langit kamarku dan memutar kembali apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.

_"Lay… jangan katakan jika itu.. Joonmyun." Luhan menatapku takut-takut. _

_"Joonmyun.. Joonmyun. AH! Sepertinya, iya. Pasalnya, saat itu guru Matematika memanggilnya— AW! YAH LUHAN KENAPA KAU MENAMPARKU?! Ssh.." ringisku. Bagaimana bisa, aku saja belum menyelesaikan perkataanku, tetapi pipiku yang tirus ini sudah disambut oleh telapak tangan seorang Luhan. Aish, benar-benar._

_"Lay! Sadarlah! Kau.. tidak mungkin menaruh perasaan lebih pada si Chaplin—err, maksudku, Joonmyun!" Luhan menarik nafasnya, "Dia itu aneh! Idiot! Oh god. Aku tidak percaya ini." Lanjutnya dengan gaya yang em yeah hiperbola. _

_"Lu.. tapi, a-aku rasa aku mulai tertarik dengannya," jawabku dengan kepala menunduk. Kudengar Luhan menghela nafas berat, dan menepuk bahuku._

_"Aku tahu perasaanmu, kawan. Tapi ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk dimengerti," kutadahkan wajahku dan menatapnya, sedikit mengernyit. "Aku akan mencoba membantumu, tapi dengan satu syarat." Lanjutnya._

_"Lu.. kau terlalu berlebih—" _

_"__**Kau harus membuatnya berubah**__."_

Luhan Side

Jalanan kota Seoul terlihat lengang. Hanya 2 atau 3 mobil saja yang berlalu lalang. Padahal ini masih jam 20.45.

**Kriuk.**

Aku memegang perutku. Aku kelaparan. Dari tadi aku berkeliling mengitari jalanan Seoul, tetapi aku tidak menemukan pedagang kaki lima yang menjual cumi bakar dan _soju_—hey, umurku sudah legal untuk meminum _soju_, tahu.

Tiba-tiba, mataku menangkap sebuah bangunan kokoh berdiri, disertai tulisan '_Bread Café_'. Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera memasuki gedung itu.

Dugaanku salah. Aku kira, isi toko ini sama dengan tulisan yang terpampang jelas didepan. _Well_, aku percaya jika toko ini menjual roti. Tapi, mengapa suasana toko ini persis dengan suasana _café _didekat sekolahku?

"Permisi." Sapaku pada seorang kasir _café_ ini.

"Hm. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap kasir itu, tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari kalkulator yang ada ditangannya.

_Hih, pelayan macam apa ini? Setidaknya orang ini harus bertatap muka dengan pelanggan. _

"Ehm. Permisi." Kataku. Dengan sedikit kesal, pelayan ini langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ku. Seketika pipiku memanas. Jantungku seperti melakukan olahraga dengan tiba – tiba. _Ada apa dengan diriku, eh? _

"Nona kecil, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya. Aku tergagap. Nona kecil? Hey, aku ini pria, tahu.

"Maaf, saya pria _tulen_." Kataku dengan penekanan pada kata tulen, "Dan saya bukan anak kecil lagi." Lanjutku.

Lelaki ini tertawa kecil, kemudian kembali menatapku. Kembali membuat jantungku tidak karuan.

"Jadi, anda mau pesan apa _Pria tulen yang akan menginjak dewasa_?" _Ish! Menyebalkan sekali orang ini! Sabar, Lu. Sabar. Jangan karena kau lapar kau bisa memakan orang ini. _

"Ng, itu, diluar bertuliskan '_Bread Café' _tapi, dimana rotinya, ya?" tanyaku pada lelaki ini.

"Ah, itu. Kami sudah lama tidak menjual roti. Sekitar, yah 6 bulan yang lalu." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Apa?" _Aish, benar – benar._

"Maaf?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya. _Kenapa tampan sekali – Apa? Apa yang aku pikirkan hahaha. _

"Seharusnya, kau –" aku menunjuk hidungnya, "—mengganti nama _café _ini." Lelaki itu semakin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa kau butuh bantuan mencari nama _café _ini, tuan—" mataku menelisik, mempertajam penglihatanku untuk membaca tanda pengenal berwarna hitam yang tergantung didada sebelah kanannya, "—_Oh Sehun_?"

Lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya, melihat pelanggan lain yang sedang memperhatikan kami.

"_Drop Top café _lebih bagus. Itu saranku." Aku menghela nafas, bersiap meninggalkan _café _aneh ini. "_Well, _sampai bertemu lagi, _Oh Sehun-sshi._"

Aku berbalik arah, mungkin aku sudah akan mendorong pintu _café _ini sebelum tubuh tegap lelaki itu menghalangi jalan ku.

"_Hai. Panggil aku Sehun. Dan aku menyukaimu._"

_Selamat menikmati tamparan dari tangan ku, Oh Sehun. _

**Hai. Author balik lagi bawa chapter dua dari ff ini.**

**Oiya, author mau usul nih, kalo author nambahin kisah cinta –ceileh bahasa gua- dari official pair exo lainnya gimana? Chapter ini baru Hunhan, ntar ditambah lebih banyak lagi official pair nya. **

**Kalau mau tau, Zhang Li Yin itu artis SM,lho. Dia pernah duet bareng Xiah Junsu, judulnya Timeless. MV-MV nya juga diperanin sama member Super Junior. Nama koreanya Jang Ri-in.**

**Silahkan review ya, I need your review buat kelangsungan hidup ff ini /apa banget/**

**P.s – bales review:**

**MinwooImitasi: saya juga kaga tau kenape si Suho bisa item ._. takdir tuhan kali wkwk. Udah apdet, review yaaaaaaaaa**

**Des Parfaits: iya nih, ada Krayho. Tapi ntar saya munculin si Tao kesayang kriseu 3 /? Haha thanks yaa udah review **

**The-dancing-petals: makassiihhh mumumu;* iya si joonmyun baru seuprit, do'ain aja mudah2an pas muncul udah normal kembali/? Makasiiih udah review**

**Thanks buat udah review, gabisa dibls atu atu. Thanks yaaaaa**


End file.
